MANAN FF TUMHARI NANDINI
by Madhusmita
Summary: The plot is in the bus stand...a cute little boy is sitting inside the bus and a cut girl is standing out side the window of the sit where the boy is sitting ...the boy is peeping outside...Boy: tum chinta mat kalo mein jaldi uapas aunga...air tumhe mele sath le gaunga...Girl: muje pata hai ki tum aaoge...hamare saddi Jo ho gayi hai...Boy: ha ha... Acha main tumhare liye much liya
1. prologue

prologue

The plot is in the bus stand...a cute little boy is sitting inside the bus and a cut girl is standing out side the window of the sit where the boy is sitting ...the boy is peeping outside...Boy: tum chinta mat kalo mein jaldi uapas aunga...air tumhe mele sath le gaunga...Girl: muje pata hai ki tum aaoge...hamare saddi Jo ho gayi hai...Boy: ha ha... Acha main tumhare liye much liya huin...Girl: kya...Boy: tum pehele apna ankha band kalo...phir dunga...Girl: acha this hai...The boy takes out a beautiful necklace from his pocket ...Boy: apna hatth age kalo...Girl stretched her hand towards the window and he gave the chain to her...Boy: an ankhe kholo...air suno issue hamesha apne pass rakhna warns mein tumhe pehechanunga Kaiser...Girl: think hai...par mein tumahre liye much liye huin...Suddenly the bus started...Boy: jaldi do...bus chale jaige...Girl take out a ring and put it in the boy's hand...the bus left the place...The boy is seen waving his hands and saying...jaldi milege ...mere intezaar karna...Girl: mein tumhara intezaar karungi...in the chain letter N was printed and in the ring letter M was painted

Guys this story is a love story which will travel from many harsh difficulties but will achieve its love path...it has romance action thriller and high voltage drama that will give u all a shock...do tell me if u like my prologue or not...and I promise u all that the story will be totally different that u all will think after reading this prologue... Well get ready for the surprise...and do tell who is the small boy and girl...


	2. chapter 1

The plot is in a small village of krishngad...a small boy is running from the school to his house...His mother is calling him...Maa: manu ...manu ...kaha ja rage ho ruko...And while running his mother will get to know that his father has cheated her and left for america with his second wife...Hearing about this his mother started crying and running towards the river...the boy also started running before her...Manu: ma...ma...Maa: sun manu tu yahase due chalaga air yaha kabhi mat ayana...Some villagers came and took manu from the shore...but his mother is seen to give her life in the mery water...Then a lady comes...manu...beta tum mere sath cholo...Manu: meri maa ko kya hua aunty...Lady: kuch nahi...cholo jaldi...The lady was indeed nandini's mother...she brings manu home and then she calls manu's father...M papa: hello...Lady: bhaisab mein bol rahi huin...M papa: chandrika tum ...kya hua...Lady: WO bhabi ab nahi rahi...M papa: kya this hai ...mein at a huin ...mein manu ko le kar america mein settle ho jaunga...Manu's first meet with nandini...The seen is a small girl wearing ghagra choli is coming down from statirs...Nandu: cholo cholo muje pakdo...Friends: nandu rukh...And suddenly manu and nandu have a thrash...Nandu: au...dekhke nahi chal sakte...andhe kahike...Many: wow...Nandu: tum to kuch bolo hi mat...Manu : are mein bolunga nahi toh tumse batt Kaiser karunga...Nandu: ha ha thik hai thik hai...bolo kya bolna hai...Manu: I am sorry...Nandu: tera yeah gun manhe badi chokhi lage se...acha hai...And telling this she left and manan tuning flows in the background...

Guys I know that the starting is little bit dhuk bhara...but trust me this will be the first step towards an internal love story of manan...do comment and tell me weather u liked it or not...


	3. chapter 2

Next morning Manu's papa arrive in the haveli...Hariprasad(nandini's papa) was standing for awaiting him...Hariparasd: are aao aao mota Bhai...swagat hai hamare ghar mein...M papa: are hariya...kaise ho Bhai...Hariya: are him tumse bahut ghussa hai...america ja kar tum muje bhul gaye...M papa: are bhula nahi that ...BA's kam se chutkara mile toh kuch karo...Hariya: acha chod under chal...M papa: acha manu kaha hai...Hariya: yahi toh that...yeah aae raha hai udhr she...M papa: mera betaHere comes nandini...Nandu: papa meine kitni bar mana kiya hai muft ke meheman ko hamare ghare mein na ghusane me liye Lekin ap meli sunte kaha hai...use yeah hai kaun...Hariya: maf karna Bhai yeah bacchi hai...Beta yeah manu ke papa hai...Nandu: hai hai...galti ho gayi...dry uncle...M papa: its OK beta...And nandini left from the plot...M papa: muje Teri beti bahut pasand ayi hai...many me liye muje tumhari beti ka haath chalhiye...Hariya: par yeah to abhi bacche hai...M papa: abhi khali rasam kar date hai...baki proper age hone me bad hi yeah Dino sath rahegne...Hariya: thin hai bahi...M papa: nake kam mein deri kuin...an hi kar dete hai...Hariya: thin hai...are nandini ki maa sunti ho...N mama: ayi...Nandu's maa cameKya hai kuin bulaya muje...Hariya: yeah ek khus kahbri hai...N maa: peheliyan mat bujhaiye ...boliye na jaldi...Hariya: are yeah mera dost many ki saddi nandu se karna charts hai...N maa: itni choti umar mein...Hariya: are khali rasme hogi Bali bahu toh who badi hone ke bad banegi...N maa: par gauin wale kya kahenhe...M papa: bahbi abhi yeah bath him kisiko nahi batayenge...yeah hamare bich secret rahega...Guys do comment and tell me weather u liked the dialogue and plot of my story...see u all with soon...


	4. chapter 3

Manu in his room is changing dress's...when nandini enters...Manu: are are are kaisi ladki ho tum dekh nahi rage ho mein kapde basal raha huin,...Nandu: mein tumhe khah thodi na jaungi...usse meine suna hai ki aga ham dono ki saddi hone wali hai...Manu: acha yeh shaadi kya hai...Nandu: are buddhu tumhe itna nahi pata shaddi woh hai jo meri maa ne mere papa se kiya hai...kehete hai jab saddi karte hai toh ap jo mango apko milta hai...Manu: acha jo mangu milega...phir toh hum dono saddi jarur karenga...Nandu: aja peheli baar tumne meri barabari ki batt ki hai...Acha hai...cholo kapde pehenlo...Manu: ha ha thik hai thik hai...In the night...during the ring ceremony...N papa: are nandini ki maa jaldi she nandini ko le ago...Aur tab take mein many ko lata huin...Then nandini dressed up with a beautiful ghagra choli and manu with a beautiful dress were ready...M papa: mein apni bahu ke liye yeh ring laya huin...N maa: humne bhi hamare damad ke liye ring laye hai...N papa: are cholo cholo ring pehenayo...Nandu: bapu yeh kya mera ring itba chota aur uska itna bada...Manu: kuinki mein kadka huin meri wish oehele puri hoti...Nandu: aoo jara maidan mein mein bhi dekhon iss dedh gram ladke mein kitna dum hei...N papa: beta nandu dekho tumhare ring mein diamonds hai...par uske ring mein nahi hai...Manu: papa uske ring mein diamonds hai phir mere ring mein kuin nahi...Nandu: kuinki jo sunder hote hai diamonds usse milte hai aut tum to...and started laughing...Manu:acha tum khud ko sunder kehete ho...kya sunder hai tumme...billi jaise ankhe ...crow jaisa nak...bander jaisa munh...akdam choti bandariya...hehehehe...Nandu: tu bhi do bander ki tarah khata hai...M papa: bas baccho bas abhi jaldi se pehenao...Nandu took the ring and put it on manu's hand and after that manu took the ring and put it on nandu"s hand ...both were smiling and looking at each other...GUYS IF U LIKE IT PLZ KEEP UPDATING ME WITH YR COMMENTS...


	5. chapter 4

After the engagement...

Manu: nandu mein kal gaa raha huin...

Nandu: kaha gayoge tum...

Manu: america...kabhi naam bhi suna hai...

Nandu: oh hello...muje pata hai...Manu : acha ...

Nandu: ha...Jao jao america jao...Manu: hehehe...Nandu angrily went from the room...

M papa: manu dress pack kar diya naa...

Manu: has papa kar diya...par maa kaha hai won hamare satth nahi jayegi...

M papa: tumhari maa bhagwan me pas chalk gayi hai...won kabhi wapas nahi ayegi...par tumhare liye ek nai maa hai...oh tumhara khayal rakhenge...M papa left the room ...Manu went to the window at night

Manu : maa ap kaha ho...kehete hai jab koi baghwan me pass jatahe tab won star ban jata hai...ap kaun so star ho...mein apse naraj huin ap muje akela chod kar kuin chale gaye...meri nai maa muje bilkul pyaar nahi karti...Suddenly he sees a image of his maa...

Maa: mera beta...Manu : maa ap kha chale gaye ho...plz aa jao na...Maa: mein kahi nahi jayi mera bacca...mein hamesa tumjare sath huin...

Manu : toh aoo na maere pass...

Maa: mein wapas nahi as Sakta...mein bahut dur chalk gayi huin...an mein tumhe maa kya payaar nahi de sakti huin...par koi batt nahi beta tumhare papa aur nai maa hai naa...oh tumhe pyaar denge...mein jaa rahi huin ...And suddenly the image that was in the sky disappeared...Manu started crying and screaming...Maa maaa...plz wapas aa gayo ma muje chord kar mat jao...ma...Manu came inside the room...Meri maa muje chod kar chalk gayi...who aur kabhi wapas nahi ayegi...yeh San us nai maa keliye hua hai...I hate u new mom...I hate u new mom...


	6. chapter 5

Next morning all were ready to live...nandini's family was standing in the busstand to let them go...but nandini was not there...manu was searching for nandu...after sometime nandu came...manu was sitting in the bus...

Manu: are nandu kaha thi tum...

Nandu: tumhare liye kuch lane gayi thi...

Manu: haa mein bhi tumhare liye kuch laya huin...

Nandu:acha pehele tum do...

Manu: nahi tum do...

Nandu: Manhe pata hai tu na dega se ...abhi upar ja ke duo kinch re lagaungi...sab nikale ga...

Manu: yeh tum muje hamesha black mail kuin karte ho...

Nandu: tumare liye yeh sahi hai...deta hai ki duin...

Manu: ha de na teri gift...

Nandu: are aya...

Manu: acha acha deta huin meri maa...deta huin...

Nandu: hum ab aya unth pahad ke niche...

Manu: what...chod tu ankh band kar...

Nandu closed her eyes...

Manu took out a beautiful pendent frm his pocket...and gave it to nandu...

Nandu: wow kitna sunder hai...

Manu: ab mera gift...

Nandu took out a ring from her pocket and gave it to him...

Manu: wow beautiful thanks...

Manu: sun hum yeh gifts hamesha apne pas rekhenge ... Barna pehechanenge...kaise...

Nandu: mein yaad rakhungi...problem tumhara hai...bhul me ka...

Manu: ha ha mein yaad rakhunga...,.

And the bus start...

Manu: hum jalde milenge...

And started waving his hands in air...

Nandu: jaldi ana mein intezaar karungi...

HERE WE END WITH OUR SMALL NANDINI AND MANIK...NEXT UPDATE WILL BE DIRECTLY AFTER 10 YRS...IT WILL BE NICE...DO INFORM ME WEATHER U LIKE IT OR NOT...


End file.
